Forum:Vote for new admins/Kingemocut
Who am I? My name is Kingemocut, and for those who are wondering, my real name is Marcus Tindal-Wiles. I'm 16, and soon to be 17, and a huge fan of Dragon Quest 8. I owned Dragon Quest 8, 9, Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker, Dragon Quest 1 and 2 on the GBC (sadly thanks to an emulator because they were never sold in the UK until DQ8) and seen a school friend playing one of the DQ Spinoffs containing the Slime as the main protagonist on his Iphone. Currently I'm in college studying Games Development, and trying to move to the US from the UK. What am i currently doing? As of current, between doing my Games Development BTEC (Level 3) and uploading images and videos to my Deviantart and my Youtube, i'm playing Dragon Quest 8 again from the start, and trying to fill in ALL the blanks in the DQ8 information, starting with locations, then going to boss guides (at the same time as the dungeon exploring to save multiple save spaces, though I still will to study the boss) and I'll compose an Email to one of the authors of a guide for DQ8 on Neoseeker to ask permission to have it here. Then, after the locations and boss fights, I'll go to the item information, followed by the magic skills each user of DQ8 learns as they learn them on my game, and expand the information on the pages where the spell is located here. after that, I will locate a copy of DQM:Joker again, and do the same thing systematicly What will happen if you vote for me? If you vote for me to be your new admin, then I promise you, you will not be without an admin. There will be subtle changes, such as a featured user/article/image located on the main page, that is community run. there will also be some small changes to the Mediawiki, namely under the chat section. Mods/Admins There will also be a few more backup mods, such as a few rollbacks, and also one chick who I know is a good admin (Trust me, she doesn't discriminate because of relationship, race, gender, or anything.) in the case of a dispute that no one can agree with, she will be brought in to help. I'll also try and accomplish the old admin's wishes, with the help with you. EVERYTHING I do will be openly shown to you, the wiki user, in the new admin section of the forum I originally made for the vote to get a new admin. What if i leave? If for any reason I decide to leave, I'll give you all a blog post two months in advance, letting you decide the admin to take my place. Though, by the time I do leave (which I hope will be never), there will hopefully already be some new admins, and chat mods too, or maybe I might have to leave every so often because I (hope) to be working for Bird Studios. updates information The wiki will have a few blog articles showing interesting and reverent news to Dragon Quest. But mainly, I will keep this wiki as enjoyable and lovable as it is, taking everything you say, and asking the community if they want the new changes. How my update system would work once a month, there will be a global quiz for that entire month for updates to this awesome, yet fairly hidden wiki. If you vote me to be an admin, your voice will be heard. Your voice will not fall behind. Even if it's something huge, like you wish that this wikia became a vivid pink an purple color scheme, with rainbows and pony's everywhere, then your voice will still be heard, and it will be put into a quiz. If the community wants it, the community will have it. In the case of a draw, then instead of having an external vote, we'll just re-vote, taking the less opted options out, until there's a winner. Finally, Thanks Thank you so much for reading this, and please remember, a vote for me, is a vote for community!